<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>苍海之恋 by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166903">苍海之恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>山赤/苍海之恋 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Elements, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Αγάπη της θάλασσας</p><p>黑色童话倾向</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa, Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>山赤/苍海之恋 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744489</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 「如果我们都是人鱼」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在那个世界——<br/>
苍海的深处，由珊瑚礁装饰的另一个世界，自古以来，群居着人鱼，然而他们不被人类所知，这片深海之底是当前技术领域所不能探究到的极限，一般的常人即使带上最高级最充足的氧气，也只能潜到八千米，之后会因为气压过低而导致双耳失聪，耳孔流血而死的现象。<br/>
那么就让人鱼永远呆在童话的世界里吧。<br/>
美好，而不真实。</p><p>“jin，jin……”jin听到有人悄悄敲着小木门，轻声的呼唤让他焦急的心，瞬时有了归宿。他摇摆着尾巴，淡蓝色的鱼鳞与海水的颜色相近，却是那么耀眼，一丝高贵也无法被遮去。<br/>
“kazuya！”jin正要开门，突然发现小门被族人反锁住，他们真的付诸了对他的囚禁。<br/>
“怎么了？jin，为什么不开门？”kazuya握住窗口的栅栏说。<br/>
“对不起…kazuya。”jin绝望的低下头开始啜泣，原本和kazuya辛辛苦苦筹划将近一年多了，由于见面的时间少得可怜，断断续续，每当想要交换意见时，族人就好像预知了般，前来巡逻，为了保护kazuya，jin只好忍痛推开他，安安分分的回到了自己的房间。<br/>
“这次还是不行吗？这已经是……”kazuya也垂头说道，甩着尾巴正要离开，jin咬了咬牙叫住了他。<br/>
“等等，kazuya！”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
jin从铁栅栏中伸出了手，细长的手臂很快摸到了坚实的铁锁，牢牢地握紧。<br/>
“你要干什么，jin？不行的，不行的……”kazuya吃惊的捂住嘴巴，正要阻止jin的疯狂，可被jin那冷冷的眼神退了回去。<br/>
“很早以前我就想这么做了……虽然看上去牢不可摧的东西，假如不真正去尝试一下，就不知道……”说着jin扳住了铁链与锁，纤细白净的手臂由于钢栏而勒出了血，但jin反而加大了力道，慢慢的，似是硬度大的钢材在jin的手中融化了，与之同时发生的是。锁链也随之退下，笨重的大锁掉落在地。<br/>
“jin！”迫不及待拉开了门，kazuya径直抱住了jin，如同久别的朋友重逢一般。不错，jin和kazuya不过是朋友关系而已。但jin的祖父死活不允许两人见面，一定是搞错了什么，误会像滚雪球般一点点滚大，以至于到了囚禁住jin的地步。<br/>
“我答应过你的，带你去看外面的世界。”相互注视时，kazuya郑重地说道，“现在能走么？”<br/>
“好。”jin等待这一句话已太久，在放弃之前，kazuya为他带来了一丝光芒，可他忽然像记得什么似的，游到一幅画像前，双手合十放在胸口，闭上眼睛，要向海神做一次祷告。<br/>
“走吧。”jin睁开眼睛，向kazuya投去感谢的目光。<br/>
“我会带你去一条捷径，可能会被荆棘刺伤，要保护好自己好吗？”<br/>
kazuya拉住jin的手，传递着些许温度。</p><p>冒险启程了。</p><p>Jin从来没有想象过，深海的水域有这幅景象存在：数不清的浮游生物在长满水草的空间中生存，甚至一些是叫不出名字的植物，周身遍布着傲人的利刺，扎上去必定是疼痛无比的。但他不知道kazuya为了他，早已被扎得遍体鳞伤。他那原本闪着亮光的鱼鳞因不断被磨坏，褪了一层又一层，变黑了。Jin也注意到这一点，但kazuya老说那是光线问题，如今他们正在往海平面游去，jin可以清晰地看到那些到底是怎样深的伤口，而kazuya一个人真正背负的又是多少。<br/>
“kachan…”jin忍不住抚过kazuya漂亮的尾巴，那些失去活力生气的鱼鳞又一次绽放该有的光。<br/>
“谢谢你…jin。”这么说着，kazuya抓紧了jin的手。<br/>
再不用多久，便能浮出水面。外界的光仿佛就在头顶上荡漾着，jin想要是能再快一点就好了，可这是人鱼的极限了，模糊感觉这一点的kazuya，不得不放慢了速度。或许这就是自由，肆无忌惮的去做一件事，把曾经恐惧的人统统抛到脑后，也让kazuya大感快哉，被鞭打的伤口依然隐隐作痛，永远都不会再愈合。那些人就可以那么狠下手，叫在一旁由壮实的人鱼架着的jin也无可奈何。好几次的寻找与计划，终于让他发现了这条小径。<br/>
Jin觉得这就像是折射了他的过去，从受尽抛弃到奉为贵族，如耳边转瞬即逝的泡沫，即使美丽也易破，消失得太快。</p><p>Jin年幼的时候，双亲已不在。在人类的世界中就被称作为孤儿，可深海之底的人鱼们深深厌恶着他，厌恶那怪异的双尾，不自然的摆动着，每一次游过他们的身边便会招来不绝的嘲笑声，jin好不容易忍住不哭，就连祖父也间接放弃了他，认为他的出生是不被祝福的。几乎没有人发现这个孩子拥有的是整个海域最最纯洁的心灵，想要忏悔的人鱼到他的面前，jin不用做什么，心灵也能被净化。<br/>
Jin每天都要向海神祈祷，这是mama一直叮嘱他要做的：不管遇到了什么，对海神必须是至高的尊敬，偶尔jin祈祷完后，偷偷对着海神的画像说，“希望大家都能喜欢我，和我玩……一个人……实在太寂寞了。”<br/>
不知是否真的实现了愿望，不久之后他与kazuya相遇了，kazuya告诉jin有一位人鱼巫师能够消去他的那条多余的尾巴。Jin不顾危险就跟着kazuya游走了，他才不管要付出多大的代价呢，只要大家都和他说话就好了。<br/>
仿佛是太久没有见过年轻的猎物，梳着黑色直发的巫师吃惊地看着jin，瞬间意识到那条碍眼的尾巴，立即明白了两条小人鱼的意图。<br/>
“请告诉我，不管用什么办法，吃多少苦，我都……”jin哆嗦的说道，这里的水太冷了。<br/>
“行啦。”巫师粗鲁的打断jin，拉开深厚的帘子，一只大煮锅出现在眼前，熊熊燃烧的火永不停息，不断在熬煮着锅内的食材。巫师从旁边的楼梯一步步地爬上去，在锅口舀了一碗，又抓了一些鱼虫丢在碗里才走下来，到锅边的盒子中选取适量的药材，按着比例，一旦选定就不假思索的往碗里丢去。这么重复了好一会才把大腕里的东西倒入一只崭新的广口瓶，交给jin。<br/>
“小心，”巫师不敢轻易放手交给jin，这可是他精心挑配的，<br/>
“烫！”jin只碰了碰瓶壁就尖叫起来，巫师使了颜色，kazuya上前，代替jin抱住了瓶子，jin不知道他是怎么承受那份量的。<br/>
“好了，回去后一口气喝完，再美美睡一觉，多余的尾巴就会消失啦。”巫师背过身，当作告别。<br/>
“谢谢巫师，可是……”可是？jin支支吾吾的。<br/>
“又怎么啦？”<br/>
“您不必需要从我这儿拿走什么吗？对巫师你来说不公平啊。”<br/>
“这孩子……”一向冰冷的巫师走到jin面前，居然蹲下身温柔的对他说，“kazuya没有告诉你吗？在你进入这片禁区时，我已拿走了你的一样东西，你的愿望很快会实现的。”<br/>
“愿望……”一想到这个词语，jin往后退了几步，慢慢离开。</p><p>照着巫师的话喝下药后，浅浅一眠便有了惊人的发现：那条多余的尾巴逐渐由淡蓝色的尾鱼鳞覆盖上了。当其他人鱼再度见到jin的时候，他已是一条完美的人鱼了。听说jin的那条尾巴消失了，失去许久联系的祖父马上找到了他，称自己以前是糊涂了才不管jin的，从现在开始会好好对待jin的。可让jin不明白的是，当他诚实说出事实时，祖父加派了人鱼把kazuya绑来，逼他供出巫师的住处，kazuya怎么肯说，jin在一旁为他求情好伤心。</p><p>或许这是一场骗局，为了所谓的成长，这无可避免，jin想明白了。祖父的优待不过是要寻找到并处置巫师而已，除了kazuya，还是没有人鱼愿意和他在一起。<br/>
所以kazuya准备带他去外面的世界时，他迫不及待的答应了。<br/>
只是面前的阻隔要比想象中多了一点，jin不害怕漫长的等待。</p><p>离水平面愈来愈近了，似乎深呼吸一口，跃上而起就能跳出水面。<br/>
jin兴冲冲的加快摆尾，不费多大功夫就超过了kazuya，就在他冲出水面的那一刻，kazuya注意到了天气的微妙变化，抱住jin的头往水下按。<br/>
“危险！”他大声叫道。<br/>
不知发生何事的jin只得任由kazuya拼命往水中撤。<br/>
可是由于用力过大，kazuya反而被弹出了水面，正当这时迅猛的闪电无情的掠过了水面。<br/>
暴风雨来了。<br/>
jin仿佛是失去了游水的本能，下沉一会后，好不容易有了力气摆动尾巴，回到了原来和kazuya失散的地方。哪里还有kazuya的影子？海面上的波浪一阵高过一阵，jin再也顾不得看外面的世界了，说到底外面的世界又有什么好，这个世界上只有kazuya对他最好了。如果失去了kazuya，他一个人怎么活下去，这片寂寞的海域是否值得他留恋。<br/>
屏住气息，从水面探出，天空已暗下来，频繁的闪电与雷鸣一次又一次交替着震吓这个未悉世道的小人鱼。Jin向四周看了看，终于在视线的尽头看到了一丝暗光的闪烁——kazuya的鱼鳞，但为什么kazuya在那里不动呢？<br/>
jin疑惑着游过去，他碰到的是一具丧失温存的身体，kazuya紧闭着眼睛，他平时总是很活泼的，哪怕不开心时也会在jin面前晃动他那并不修长的尾巴。他总是为了自己，不在惜付出任何代价。<br/>
jin呆呆的看着kazuya的身体，不禁想放声大哭，然而，残酷的现实是——人鱼是没有眼泪的。他看着kazuya不知所措，毫无注意到一阵巨浪向他打来，还来不及对kazuya说声‘谢谢’，来不及与他好好道别，瞬间jin卷入了风浪，失去了意识……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 「在苍海中相遇」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说不出的倦怠感。<br/>醒来的jin惶恐的环顾四周，让他怀疑是不是回到了那片已无任何眷恋的深海，可是柔软的米色墙纸，顶灯射出了桔色的柔光，光是静静的躺着就抚平了内心的不安，房间里被精心设计过，每一件小饰物下都垫着小托垫，增加了稳实感。Jin最后才反应过来：现在的自己正暴露在空气中，尾巴……人鱼的尾巴……他立刻掀起了天鹅绒被，取而代之的是修长的双腿——他已化为了人形。<br/>这是jin第一次化成人形，以前只听kazuya讲过，所以也不觉得惊讶，仿佛他生来就适合这双长腿。Jin又向四周看了一遍，这个寂静的屋子惟有他的呼吸声，短促而长缓。Jin希望这是梦，醒来后就能见到kazuya了。<br/>“你醒啦。”一侧的小门打开后，亚麻色头发的少年，端着一杯水走到了他身边，用眼神示意jin，“喝下去会舒服一点。”<br/>“咕嘟——”jin照着他的指示做，内心的声音告诉他什么都不用说。<br/>“你的眼睛真好看啊，”少年突然俯下身凑近jin的脸颊说道，kazuya这么靠近自己的时候，jin可不会脸红，但是……<br/>“是淡蓝色的，是苍海的颜色，仿佛在深海中才能拥有那么珍贵的颜色。”<br/>少年托住jin的下颚，仔细看着，jin吓得往后缩了一下。<br/>“对不起，吓着你呢，我第一次遇见像你这么漂亮的人。”<br/>漂亮？这个词适合自己？jin在心中嘀咕。其他的人鱼总说他是妖怪，可为什么这个少年却不遗余力的赞美他？<br/>少年向他莞尔一笑，“再休息一会吧，被冲上海滩时一定很痛吧。睡一会就全部忘记了。你看到床边的铃吗，摇一下，我就会来了。”少年转身生怕打搅了jin休息了，可以预见jin是多么的怕生。<br/>“谢……谢你。”尽管结结巴巴，jin开口说了第一句话，这是他第一次和人类说话。<br/>“嗯？”少年折回，哪怕是小事也好，他刚才所做的已有了回应。<br/>“我叫jin……”<br/>“啊…忘了说，我叫p，叫我pchan吧。”山下故意隐瞒了姓名，可fans都这么叫他，微笑着关上门，把剩余的时间都留给了jin。<br/>“pchan？pchan…pchan……”jin默念着，不知不觉疲倦了，就裹在软软的被单里睡着了。</p><p>距离山下救回jin已过了两天，也就是说jin昏迷了一天，这不禁叫山下想请私人医生又担心不小心吵醒了他。<br/>在他的眼里，这是个好看的男子，比他大不了几岁。即便躺在沙滩上时，虚弱的样子也忍不住叫人动了隐忍之心，山下错觉，这样的人根本不可能存在。<br/>用尽力气把jin背回了家，赶紧帮他洗了澡，迷迷糊糊的jin温顺的倚在他的身上，热水来回试了好几次，直到山下觉得不会太烫才行。氤氲的蒸汽扑在jin的脸上，他长长的睫毛就垂下来，紧皱的眉头依然透露着，山下很认真地帮jin清洗，替他擦干净身体后，把他抱到了kingsize的床上，仔细掖好了被子才算放心。<br/>一方面又担心jin醒来没东西吃饿着伤胃，山下急切的跑到厨房煮粥，山下不会做饭，平时也都是由女佣代劳。可偏偏这一次，他不愿假手以他人。但他又不知道该加多少水多少米，只得粗粗往锅内放了一些，一刻也不停守在旁边，稠了就加水，稀了就加米，想着jin醒来就能吃些东西，可煮好的东西实在惨不忍睹，听见房内有动静后，山下只好随手倒了一杯水奔向卧室。</p><p>……交换了名字，jin，很容易记得的名字，就如同大家常常叫自己的那样。收拾了房间，洗了餐具，做完这些后，山下意识到自己连新剧本的封面都没瞧上一眼。匆忙瞥了眼日昼仪，将近深夜了，小翼一直提醒自己要好好休息，熬夜熬出黑眼圈是要被骂的。可是不背剧本是不行的，对自己严格要求的山下决不允许演技中含着生疏的成分，这么想着，先前波澜的情绪慢慢稳定下来，他翻开大本子，一页一页翻下去，像是读小说般，只是全英文的对白让他感到不适，就和两三年前到这里时因为倒时差而难受了好一阵。然而剧本并不如山下的思路结束，由于商业的因素与利益阻挠，主打着恋爱的口号，用俗气的ending收尾。他真是受够了这种无聊的戏码了，可是有小翼在，就意味着年轻的山下必须不断付出宝贵的青春来换取大把的金钱。再说支持小翼背后的那个人——泷泽秀明，作为法定的监护人，他根本无法逃脱。<br/>心里轻轻叹息着，这般命运将何时才到尽头，山下默念着台词，他总能在最短的时间内记住台词，这让同行羡慕不已。他却不以为然，不过翻完了本子也接近了凌晨，远方的教堂传来了钟声，大家把它称为‘救赎之钟响’，钟声响起时就可以开始祈祷了。<br/>我又要祈祷什么呢？不如尽早结束这无尽而痛苦的生命吧。放下半旧的圣经念完祷词的山下毫无睡意，他讨厌睡不着的感觉，身体是疲倦的，可大脑清醒的运作着。他忍不住加大了安眠药的用量，被小翼知道又会受责备了，诸如‘传到了大众的耳朵中可怎么办’，小翼最喜欢用这一套训斥自己。<br/>山下走进了暖暖的卧室，药的作用差不多见效了。他迷迷糊糊的看见瘦瘦的jin蜷缩在被窝里，仿佛是怕冷的样子，或许确切的形容是害怕孤独。是啊，海边的昼夜温差是很厉害的，改天要叫梅莎加一床厚被子了。但是jin抱紧着肩膀熟睡的模样又让山下记起幼年时跟随家人漂泊的日子，没有朋友，不能说心里话，为了不被伤害只能抱紧自己，竖起了一道道防御的屏障，不准许任何人跨进这个世界，可不知为何，看着jin，心平和了下来，比怜爱更深的感情在山下未成熟的心房中悄然滋生着。抚在他的脸颊边缘，不打搅那沉沉的眠觉——只是想要记得这份触觉，从jin的身上，山下闻到了深海的味觉。从那片无尽的海洋，才孕育出至高的生命。但是，人类一天比一天污浊罢了，jin的气息里山下感觉不到，他到底是个多么纯粹的人，他不知道。着迷于这份纯真中的山下，躺在jin的身边，和着单衣睡去，宛如守护一般。</p><p>“pchan，pchan？”初次打招呼还是显得稚嫩与胆怯，jin拉着被子盖过了身体，山下揉着乱蓬蓬的头发从梦中醒来，看到jin害羞的样子觉得好笑，不过转而抚过他的脸庞，白皙的皮肤因为触碰渐渐泛出淡淡的粉色。他很快就打起精神，坐在床边对jin说，<br/>“早安，jin。”<br/>“早……安，pchan”在水底的时候可不用问好，jin觉得不解，照着山下做就好，他的话太多他无法理解，那就是化为人形的代价吗？<br/>“要不要一起吃早餐？我叫梅莎做些清淡的食物好吗？”<br/>“不用了。我……很好。”jin的眼中始终徘徊着人鱼时代一般的不安，仿佛每一分每一秒都在斥责之下，虽然山下没注意，看jin恢复的不错，他抱着jin起床，在大衣柜里挑出件白衬衣，耐心的帮jin换上，没察觉jin用了多么慌张的眼神注视着他，连手也颤抖起来，他仔细的系上纽扣，英伦风格的衬衣原本就是松松垮垮，jin穿着大好几个尺码，更显得他似乎营养不良，为了掩饰这个小小的不足，山下想了想，取出一件深色的外套，和衬衣完美的搭配在一起了。沉浸在自我满足中的山下，反复打量着jin，越发喜欢上了他。<br/>但是jin不明白，为什么别的人鱼讨厌他到了想要他离开或者消失，眼前这个人类可以毫不在意的拉起自己的手，他的手很冰凉，手指纤细无比，突出的一节一节骨骼叫jin忍不住想去亲吻去守护。还有他呼唤自己的名字时，和kazuya的感觉完全不一样，温柔的让jin暂且忘了长久以来积压的伤悲。<br/>“在发呆吗？jin？”山下折好了jin的衣角，牵起他的手准备离开，猛然又恶作剧似的凑近他的脸前说，“我在你的眼中看到了数不尽的哀伤，可是那淡蓝色的眼瞳却并未因此蒙上灰色，反而更加清澈了。”<br/>“我……”不太听得懂山下的言语，宛如诗一般的柔语在耳畔回荡，jin不知所措。<br/>“吓着你了？”<br/>“没……没有。”<br/>在楼下早已准备好早餐的梅莎等的心焦——山下和jin整整在卧室里缠绵了半天，正当她担心的要上楼时，山下牵着jin的手走来了，梅莎心中猜疑甚多，这个陌生的男子是怎样使一向冷漠的主人多了些笑容呢？</p><p>“梅莎，这是jin，直接叫名字就行了，今后你也要好好服侍他明白吗？”山下说话的调子一如往常。<br/>“是，”梅莎毕竟是个直率的女孩子，她从不会多想，而且jin给她的感觉很舒服，禁不住想要和他说话，“你好，jin。”<br/>“你好，梅莎。”<br/>“来，快坐下。”山下拉着jin坐在长桌边，餐厅比卧室至少大了一倍，只有两个人就太冷清了，可是这里的布置延续了主卧的暖色调，才不至于过于空白。<br/>“好吃么。”山下放下手中的餐巾说道，先前还考虑到jin刚刚恢复，吃些流汁式的食物比较好，幸好梅莎煮了小麦粥，再让jin喝自己煮的粥，山下可没那勇气。Jin那小小的食量让本以为自己食量算不上多的山下大吃一惊。<br/>“谢谢你…pchan”<br/>“但是……你真的……？”<br/>“嗯，已经很多年了，我不怎么饿，这里面甜甜的爽口的感觉，所以多吃了几口。”<br/>“你喜欢甜食？”<br/>“诶？”略加思考后jin说，“大概是吧。”<br/>此后的每一餐里，山下都要求梅莎做一道甜点。</p><p>“我会提早回来的，别露出那么寂寞的表情，jin”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>看着jin的不舍，山下安慰道，“梅莎也可以陪着你，这栋房子的每一个房间你都可以去——如果你觉得呆在那里愉快。书房里有很多藏书，不过大都是用古英语写的，看不懂的话吩咐梅莎翻译好了，尽量别勉强。”说到这里，山下顿了下来，jin怎么可能爱看古书，然而自己原来就是那个时代的人啊。<br/>翼的车来了，互相对视了一会后，山下消失在视线中。</p><p>“那就是你在海滩边捡到的人？”翼无意瞥了jin一眼，来自深海的气质同样吸引了他。<br/>“嗯，只这一件事，你别插手。”山下冷冷的回道，不愿再谈论下去。<br/>“莫非……你看上他了？”翼的话露骨尖刻而不舒服，山下歪着头靠着车窗假装小寐，沉默了。<br/>从下车的那一刻起，忙碌的片场安静了，仿佛等待了许久，只因为山下是大明星，只得这般礼遇。副导演上前和山下说了几句，大致确认了工作计划。检查完灯光和摄像机，这是就该准备好的山下登场了。今天必须拍摄完主人公所有的内心独白戏，不得不要求演员酝酿足够的情绪才能使表现更丰富，但是心理要承受的分量亦可想而知。<br/>当低沉的蓝色钢琴曲慢慢播放时，瞬间入戏的山下念起台词，不带任何感情的自白如同渗透着与生俱来的淡淡忧郁，时间全心全意地流逝，几乎在场的每个人都陶醉了，金发的大导演微笑的眯起眼睛，这正是他要的感觉。<br/>或许谁都不曾预料到，山下来英国定居才不过两年半啊。一个日籍演员要在本土立足都是难上加难，更别说在国外了，山下则是个特例。他不常在闪光灯下驻足太久，因为那不是他所留恋的地方，大荧幕，才有属于他的一片天空。迄今为止的十几部电影证明了自己，即使其中少不了泷泽的帮助。以青春，恋爱为标题的商业电影很快让人们记住了这个拥有亚麻色头发，眼睛里藏着迷茫，笑起来意外腼腆而纯真的少年，也没有人了解他的过去，影迷们习惯用‘安静’这个普通的词来形容不普通的他。<br/>官方给出的资料是：山下从八岁开始学习芭蕾舞，这个年龄段习舞已算太晚，山下也知道自己没天分，只能一个人不断练习练习，长时间的踮脚的代价是他无法负荷过重的工作量，有一次补拍镜头，由于站立时间过长，翼接他回去时，那光亮的皮鞋里淌满了血。<br/>从芭蕾学校毕业后，山下的演技与好声音逐渐被发掘，也许是芭蕾使他拥有了冰冷的心，迷离的气质引起了歌剧团注意，他在剧团出演的剧用不了多久就受到了众多欢迎。考虑了山下的未来后，监护人泷泽决定把他送去英国——也是他们世代祖先沉睡的地方。那栋别墅就是不受时间侵蚀的最好证据。遥远的金雀花王朝遗留下的皇族家具至今散发着它那鬼魅般的诱惑。</p><p>“大家…辛苦了。”用了一遍母语后，又用流利的英语说了一遍，略微鞠躬后，发现远处的翼早等在车边了，连影子都拉长了。<br/>“等了很久？”<br/>“不。”在阴影下翼看上去似乎醉了，担心的山下接过他手中的钥匙，“我来开车。”<br/>“泷……”翼不由分说的夺过了山下的唇，霸道而强硬。他紧抓着山下，强吻着他，丝毫无还手之力的山下难受的倚在车门边，勉强的扭动着身体，伺机着机会反制对方。已经不是第一次遇到翼的冲动了，正因为他和泷泽长得实在太像了，难怪翼会认错。大概泷泽又没有吸血让小翼感到痛苦吧，泷泽是…比谁都要无情的，他不会爱上任何一个人，除了他自己。翼的付出永远得不到回应，每每苦闷时，他会去喝酒，山下在衣领边嗅到了白兰地的味道。<br/>“拜托了…小翼……不可以啊”山下硬生生的推开翼，好不容易抓住了他的双手，一口气吧他塞进了车后座，才安心开车。<br/>远远的就看见一个深色的小点，向自己挥手，在暗夜的灯光下格外明亮。山下迫不及待的加快了车速，jin的模样愈加映入了视线中。<br/>“jin，待在外面不冷吗？”<br/>“不，我……很晚了，我想等着你回来比较好……”jin羞涩的来回搓手取暖，山下一下车就握住他快要冻伤的双手，使劲呵着暖气，觉得不见效后索性藏进了自己的大衣里，“都跟你说了，还逞强。”<br/>“主人。”忙完了备餐的梅莎这才出门迎接，可是山下只顾着jin，无暇理会，所以并没有加以责怪。<br/>“你带小翼去休息吧，酒醒后他会走的。还有壁炉的火够不够？”<br/>“都准备好了，主人。”梅莎恭敬的回答。<br/>“我们进去吧。”山下小心的扶着jin入屋，不愿他再受伤害了。<br/>尽管这一天的拍摄多少让山下染上了疲倦的颜色，但是jin却百看不厌，好像这么注视着，什么都不做就很好。<br/>“又在发呆了？”<br/>“……”jin别过脸去，温暖的大厅，炉火旺盛的燃烧着，是冰冷的面容重新换上了暖色调，红扑扑的又透着玻璃般易碎的脆弱，让山下不敢轻易触碰。<br/>在长夜中无言，可能jin等了山下太久，忘记自己还是需要大量休息来调整身体，没过一会睡眼朦胧的斜靠在山下肩头，轻微的呼吸声成了全部所能辨认的存在。<br/>“累了？”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“想睡了？在这里会着凉噢。”<br/>Jin摸到了山下的双手，收进自己的怀中，“pchan你陪着我，就不会着凉了。”简单的字句，仿佛击中心脏最最柔软的地方，山下所需要的温暖也只有jin能给。顾不得衣料单薄了，山下脱下大衣，悄悄盖在jin的身上，自己便抱紧他睡。<br/>凌晨时分，救赎的钟响又响起了，半睡醒的山下循着声音睁开眼睛，jin还在怀里那就足够了。然而身体内不安分的血液又沸腾了起来。那利牙仿佛就要张开，连嘴巴里也沾上了欲望的血腥味，额头上满是冷汗，山下支撑着自己，他只想控制住自己，千万别对jin下手。</p><p>上一次吸血是什么时候呢？一百年前？两百年前？或者是更远的过去？山下别过脸去，转移注意力。同为吸血鬼，他却不曾渴望人类的鲜血，反而是无尽的厌恶，他不愿用他人的生命来交换自己的永生，而他在时间的长河里孤独了几个世纪了。是那么幸运的，遇见了jin，山下发誓决不会让jin变得和自己一样。和其它吸血鬼不同，山下并不是完全的吸血鬼——至少他参与了为数不少的摄制工作，包括照片的拍摄。快门依然能捕捉他年轻的影像，也算是曾存在于这个世代的证明，山下是唯一的特例。<br/>持续几分钟的颤抖与恶欲结束了，山下这才安心的叹了一口气，看来以后不能抱着jin睡了，在自己的房间就不会打搅到jin，那里的隔音强度也相当好，哪怕再痛苦的大声尖叫也不会被人发现。幸好只在晨夜发作，山下的忍耐也到此为止。<br/>“pchan……”正当山下叹气时，呼出的暖气在空气中形成了薄雾扑打在jin的睡颜上，惊醒了他，“一夜……没睡？”<br/>“刚醒呢。看着jin熟睡的模样，很快能入睡呢。”<br/>“是么……”jin又红了脸，微微睁开的蓝色双瞳湿润而柔软，仿佛刚刚自深海而来，山下握紧了他纤细的手，触到的那一刻，血液的流动更平静了，从未有过的安宁感沉浸在体内。他俯过身去，向jin偷了个吻。<br/>“啊……”jin被山下突来的接吻措手不及，连回应也来不及了思考。虽然很想回避，可是甜蜜的吻却让他恋恋不舍，如果这是永远就好了。山下的身上有了他熟悉而无法舍弃的气息，一次就记住了。Jin闭上眼睛，似乎也同样不愿结束长吻。<br/>过了一会，山下抬起头，稍稍松开了抓紧jin肩膀许久的手，jin也注视着他。<br/>“对不起，弄疼你了。”意识到强吻时一直让jin承受着自己，山下觉得过意不去。<br/>“诶？pchan，我……我没关系，而且……”接吻也没什么不好的，jin想说的是这句，可不知为何，他开不了口。<br/>“快起来吧，我想带你去一个舞会。”<br/>“舞会？”又面对新名词的jin被山下抱起，换上了一套新衣。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 「明暗之光」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>坐进车里时一直枕在山下的膝边宛如人鱼，山下也很喜欢jin用这个姿势，好像两个人非常亲近。轻轻拨弄着jin那浓密的头发，长到立领间的发梢略略翘起，衬着黑色的礼服。山下闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸了一口。<br/>夜幕降临之前，他们来到了一座未知的城堡。繁茂的森林愈加显得古堡悠久，石头筑成的外围，爬上了多少蜿蜒的绿枝。<br/>“jin，睡着了？”山下轻声唤醒他，jin立即起身摇摇头，“那么走吧，趁着这场舞会还未开始。”<br/>接过山下伸出的手，jin小心翼翼的走出车门，可一不小心就被车框绊了一跤，失去重心的jin无法控制倒向山下，幸好山下马上扶住了他，顺手整理了皱了的衣角，又给予安慰似的摸摸jin的柔发。<br/>“对不起，pchan，我还是回去好了。这样子…给你带麻烦了。”<br/>“不可以再说‘对不起’，jin”一股独占欲突然窜上了体内，想要把jin占为一己所有，他只能属于自己，“什么都不用担心。”<br/>听到了这句话，懊悔的想法才减弱了一点。Jin睁大眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔迷人而珍贵，不论在哪里一刻不停的绽放着光，在黑夜中尤为注目。如同成双的伴侣，山下让jin挽起了彼此的手，执起对方的那一刻，心中是那么幸福，哪怕只有这一刻，谁又会去在意下一秒将会发生什么呢。<br/>侍者毕恭毕敬的拉开古堡的大门，五光十色的宝石装点得舞会盛大而华丽，出席的人们个个身着价格不菲而细心缝制的华美服装，看似是相同款式的礼服，走动起时更叫人看得眼花缭乱，分不清谁是谁。频繁的碰杯中，只见红色的液体被注入随即被一饮而尽。转向城堡中央的舞池，从不缺舞动的人，悲伤的乐曲回旋在整个古堡，彻夜未停。Jin几乎要靠在山下身边了。<br/>“吓着你了？以后常来就会习惯的。”<br/>“……”仁不解的跟着山下走向一圆桌边。学着山下的样子，拿起了倒入红色液体的精致高脚杯，正当要喝下时，山下阻止了他。<br/>“jin，你不可以。”<br/>“为…什么？”<br/>只见山下忧郁的晃动着酒杯，仿佛把酒中的沉淀也融合在一起，“喝了这个，你就会堕入地狱，”山下意外冷静的环视周围的人说道，“这里的人，全部是恶魔。”</p><p>而酒杯中所盛的也并非是可口浓郁的红酒，能够吸引满足这群饥渴的人们的唯有人类奉献的鲜血。想必jin总有一天会明白：这场舞会是吸血鬼们的例行集会，他们带来自己的舞伴，一同坠入地狱。<br/>“想跳舞吗？“<br/>“我……不会。“jin很直白的表达了自己的想法，山下喜欢他的坦率，径直拉着jin进入舞池，这时哀伤的音乐换成了明快的小行板，每一个人的脸上增添了一份活力。<br/>“别害怕，过来，jin”<br/>山下大胆的揽过jin的腰际，扬起了手臂，西服的后摆微微晃动，形如其名——燕尾。纤长的手忽然触碰到了自己，jin不经意的打了颤，只得跟着山下的节奏。山下有着十多年的舞蹈基础，所以轻盈的划开步子，优雅的姿态无须任何形容词修饰，刚开始的间奏便吸引了人们停下脚步注视着他们。大部分的吸血鬼都闻识山下的大名，好奇的是与他共舞的那个人，究竟是谁可以与这位大明星共舞一曲。不，仅仅是一支舞就足够回忆一辈子了。<br/>Jin怯怯的看着山下，时而要注意脚下，虽然还没有出错，在曲子结束之前什么都没确定。山下似乎沉浸于其中，或许要连续跳上好几曲。<br/>“jin，你跳得很好。”其实山下早已注意到jin的生涩，他现在才想小小的奖励他，“可是我不能一直跳舞，如果我能跳下去，我一定要和你一起……”说到这时，山下的眉头蹙然皱起，仿佛是疼痛刺穿了身体。<br/>“pchan……”jin顾不得破坏美好的舞姿了，他托住了山下，“pchan……”<br/>“对不起，jin，我们到那里去吧。”脚尖的疼痛宛如刀割，无法再坚持更多时间。<br/>从舞池退开，原本聚集的人们也渐渐散去。山下勉强的在jin的搀扶下走到了长台边，与人血酒不同，考虑到吸血鬼的口味，这里也提供各种酒精饮料。第一次看见那么多的酒，jin被那迷人的色彩迷住了。拉住山下问这问那，竟也把脚上的伤痛忘却了。<br/>“请给我香槟。”山下淡淡的对服务生说到，“jin呢？”<br/>“鸡尾酒，”jin像个孩子般，对五彩缤纷的颜色所调和的酒最感兴趣，“但是……我不知道……”<br/>嘴角扬起微笑，山下把jin往自己又拉近了些，在他的耳边轻语道，“冰凉的隐喻，frozen Daiquir…来自古巴，是苦乐参半的矛盾结合体；艳丽的纪念，pink lady…甜味与苦涩凝聚出诱人与和谐的味感；无庸置疑的烈酒，Long Island Iced Tea…，鸡尾酒里的CHANEL NO.5，越是深入，越是美妙。”山下顿了下，“你沉沦于哪一种？”<br/>“呐，pchan，我想喝最旁边的那个。”jin直接指了放在最最旁边的高脚杯，虹色的液体在高光下仿佛摇曳。<br/>“RAINBOW？真漂亮呢。”山下替jin拿了彩虹酒，jin微微抿了一口，最先是占大比重的薄荷酒的清凉附埋了舌尖，随后的利口酒，白兰地，慢慢的窜上喉间，就如同这款鸡尾给人的印象一般——宛如彩虹。但jin只碰了一下便放回杯子，山下还以为他不喜欢rainbow，抬头看到jin的脸颊，红得让人难以想象初见他时那张苍白的脸颊。他伸手想要松开领子间的领带，但山下替他系得很紧，所以才有笔挺的视觉感。无可奈何之下，jin只好微微张开嘴巴。<br/>“很热吗？我去拿冰水来，jin就在这里好不好。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>山下在朦胧的视线中愈来愈远，jin不胜酒力靠在长台边，和山下在一起也总是心跳加快，他努力的希望把山下看成kazuya一般的存在，可愿望与现实往往背道而驰。灼热的心绪借着酒劲不断的侵蚀大脑，对山下不是那么简单的感情。正当jin醉意涌上，无意听到了几个棕色发色的人对山下的议论：<br/>‘听说新电影会在下个月首映呢。’另一个明亮的声音加入了，‘真羡慕他能在阳光下生活。’‘……工作一定很忙吧…居然还能抽时间来，给足泷泽大人面子呢。’‘那是，没有泷泽，他可就什么都不是了。’<br/>不知怎得，jin越听越烦心，无法自制的走在人群中，交杯的人们，邪恶的占有欲的不怀好意的笑容，他害怕起来，找寻山下是那么的困难。<br/>“jin。”熟悉的手感围上了腰际——山下的感觉。Jin回头，真的是山下。<br/>“你看上去很不舒服？”jin的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，充满着无辜与柔和，若不是有旁人，山下想就这样亲吻他那双美丽的眼睛。“别说话了，我带你去洗手间吧。”<br/>墙上挂着好几面巨大的镜子，山下替jin解下了领带，礼服又呈现了不同的感觉，耐心的折好衣摆后。两人定定的凝视彼此，毫不顾忌会不会有人突然闯进。<br/>“jin。”似乎是序曲的引子，山下轻轻呼唤着，不知何时固住了jin的身体，虽然和jin差不多高，把他藏进怀时，jin甚至能听到他的心跳。山下抱起他，脉脉的直视他的眼瞳，温柔的唇落在了睫毛上，即使如此，山下也吻得很认真。Jin的泪水就这样流下来，这是他第一次流泪，从小到大他不知道眼泪是什么味道的，他们常说人鱼是没有眼泪的。<br/>“你哭了？”山下停下了吻，捧着jin的脸仔细的看着。<br/>“没……我，怎么会……”jin有点不相信自己竟然会流泪，他希望这是梦，美好的让他不愿醒来。<br/>山下不解的拭去凝结在jin眼角的结晶，jin却胆畜的向后退了几步。山下不强求他，他拼命克制住想亲吻jin的想法，擦去泪水后，他牵起jin的手再次进入舞会。<br/>自从哭泣，jin就有些魂不守舍的样子，似乎病恹恹的靠着山下，虽然山下觉得jin渐渐对自己产生了依赖感，然而下意识又觉得jin不喜欢这样的场合，呆了一会，带着jin离开城堡。一坐进车中的jin便垂下眼，任由山下抱着。山下怜爱的抚着他的头发，完全黑暗下的天空，正是吸血鬼该出场的好时机，但他只想快点回别墅，拥着jin入睡。</p><p>深悉主人作息时间的梅莎在大门口点了灯，上阶梯才不会被绊倒——初来英国的山下极为不习惯到处都是的阶梯，偶尔会摔倒，亮嘲笑他是呆子。<br/>把jin抱入卧室，借着灰暗的光线，jin似乎依然觉得很热，进入睡眠状态后，微微翘起双唇喘着气。山下打开了一直紧关的小窗，由于别墅临近大海，山下担心忽冷的海风会来偷袭，然看着jin难受的模样他也不禁难过了，才打开窗。体内的血液迫不及待的澎湃起来，山下来不及多看jin一眼，冲进了自己的房间。<br/>清爽的海风透过细小的缝隙吹拂在jin的脸颊上，半醉半醒的他起身，意识到这里不是舞会而是别墅。他那异常敏锐地听觉感觉到了些许动静，莫名的力量指引着他走向窗边。潮起潮扶的大海仿佛随时就能淹没这个世界，汹涌的浪花在深夜看来更为壮观。Jin趴在护围边听着海声，有如重新回到了那片熟悉的海域，他是人鱼，孤独而寂寞的生活着，不管他的尾巴上是否还残留着那条多余的尾巴，他的出世就永远得不到祝福。他来到这个世界，孤零零的躲在深海之底，以为自己再也看不到光。害怕一个人终老的jin告诉自己不准想，悲伤时便低吟着乐诗——为海神创作的祷词化成了悠扬的乐声，唯独在深海中冥冥回荡。对于jin来说，海是不愉快的回忆，他却想念起了关于它的一切，他无法忘记kazuya的牺牲，有一天他要找到他的尸体为他盛大的埋葬。<br/>“jin！”<br/>幽幽思绪飘荡着，突然被粗重的喊声拉回了现实。Jin贴着玻璃才看得真切。那个帮助过他的梳着黑色直发的巫师与他面对。<br/>“你好……巫师。”<br/>“你很在意他不是吗？”巫师一针见血，正是看穿了jin的心他从深海而来。Jin再明白不过，巫师口中的‘他’，就是pchan。心念着故里的他，更不愿离开的是pchan。<br/>“为了他你什么都愿意做吗？即使失去了你最珍贵的事物也……”巫师的话并没有结束，阴影下的jin似乎默默点了点头。宝贵的事物，是什么呢？他两手空空的来到了这里，本是一无所有，还有什么值得失去呢。可是山下不能失去，舞会里几个人议论时他知道山下是有工作的，而且相当的忙碌，都让jin觉得山下要守护的东西。<br/>又一阵风拂过，卷起了巫师那长长的黑发，格外阴森恐怖，jin不以为然，他的心依然如同在深海时那般纯真。他蹙起了眉，实在想不出他能给山下什么，瞬间跳舞时那揪心的疼痛让jin有了想法。<br/>“巫师，pchan的双脚是不是……”刚说话，jin的声音越来越轻。<br/>“是啊，和你跳舞的时候，他的脚尖在淌血，现在他应该在包扎伤口吧。”巫师冷冷的回道。<br/>“那…pchan为什么要和我跳舞呢？”jin更低下了头。<br/>“你会知道的。”<br/>“我想……”这毕竟是个大胆的想法，jin生怕巫师拒绝。而能够读心的巫师不出一会又看透了jin的心思。<br/>“难道你想用你的双脚与他交换吗？一旦决定了就不能再反悔了，巫术生效时，你每走一步就会感到像踩在尖刀上，你无法远行，那会使你的双足淌满鲜血，你只会觉得无尽的疼痛折磨着心，你必须要忍受。可是你不能对任何人诉说，因为这会让巫术失效，于是连他的双脚也会开始淌血直至无法行走。即使是这样苛刻的要求，你能做到吗，你不后悔吗？”<br/>“请…用法术吧，”jin软软的吐着字音，无力的只有他而已。失去双足，也不会改变他的命运。<br/>“闭上眼睛，”巫师对jin说道，念起了咒语。</p><p>“jin！”清理完血迹山下仿佛感到不祥的来临，jin的房间似乎有什么动静，他听不真切。顾不得脚伤，他跑进了jin的卧房，唯一意外的是脚步是那么轻快，摆脱了几年来的拖沓感，练习芭蕾所带给他的伤就此消失。<br/>“pchan。”jin知道是山下，他想要起身，然而，如巫师所说的，脚尖触碰到地面的那一刻，揪痛的像是抵着尖刀行走。双腿软了下来，重重的跪在地上，他不自觉地疼的叫出了声。<br/>“jin…”山下也跟着陪jin几乎是跪坐在地毯上，他卷起jin的裤腿，脚踝上扭伤的深红色印记让他心痛不已，他没想到即使是那么珍惜着jin，却还是让他受了伤。<br/>“pchan，不疼，是我太不小心，对不起。”jin急着转移话题，山下抬起jin的脚踝认真地亲吻着。<br/>“唉……”或许是一瞬间冰冷的唇触在皮肤上的刺觉，占据着jin的大部分知觉依然是那不可能再消失的痛楚。山下只不过暂时麻痹了这种疼痛感罢了。<br/>他看着山下专心的亲吻着，仿佛每一寸肌肤都不放过似的。纤细的手指也没有停下，在胸口肆无忌惮的游走着，熟练的解开了jin那身繁复的衣装，直接暴露了那白皙的前胸。Jin只感到透不过气来，想要整理衣服，却连拉上衬衣的力气也全无，由着山下挑逗般的抚摸。Jin无奈往后靠去，山下适时的托住他的背，抬起脸，他的眼神和平时不一样，多了深邃与空明，祈求般看着jin，“不会疼的，我不会弄疼你的。”说完他把jin放倒在柔软的地毯上，右手在浓密的头发里纠缠着。躺下的jin脸廓更加深刻，眼角的泪痣也从发丝中显出。山下慢慢匍匐在jin的身体上，抱着他的头无比珍爱的守护着，他亲吻他的额头，神圣般倾注了所有的爱，他边描绘着jin的面容顺着手指吻了下去，接近双唇时，山下闭上眼睛吻住jin，彼此相互给予甜蜜与满足，胶浊的舌头缠绕在一块，无法分开。山下用力的要把jin束缚在身下，改为爱抚的双手全心全意的确认jin的存在。沿着下颚，他继续进攻着jin的毫无防备，那胸口大片娇美的红晕诱惑着诚实的袒露。山下很高兴，jin能为了自己变成这样。一直在努力克制欲望的他，这一次不再犹豫，虔诚的吻过jin的胸口，无意识的捻起那小小的突起物。Jin得到了刹那的快感，不能自抑的喊出来，也是轻的只有他一个人才能听到。那甜美的呻吟如同魔物一般，山下愈发期盼着。于是更加激烈的吻着，潮湿的吻不断的落下，每一次都准确的击中了jin的致命处，带着恸哭而满足的喜悦让jin看上去非哭非笑，一旦眼角有了泪水，山下立刻为他拭去。山下说他不喜欢看到jin哭，那样他也会难过的。<br/>Jin用仅有的力气，与山下的十指相扣。宽大的手掌上的温度，立即传达入心脏，jin实在眷恋这份感觉，能温暖他的温度。<br/>而山下缓慢的移下身体，不过是掠过柔软的腹部，敏感体质的jin就叫得更响了，这使山下加强了占有他的预感。一下子拉掉了jin的裤子脱到了膝盖下，快速反过jin的身体，让他背对着自己。他不急着侵占，至少也要仔细记住这每一寸的肌肤才足够资格。山下从不曾遇见一个那么完美的人，拥有这般敏感的体质，又极度配合着自己的步调。这几百年来，他等的太久，jin是第一个。他为他熄灭许久的心火燃起了一点火光，虽然不算太明亮。那么山下要保护的，便是这宝贵的火光。<br/>加重浓烈口味的吻将两人的情欲燃到了无可比拟的高度，终于山下也脱下了自己的衣服，迫不及待玩弄jin的后庭，纤长的手指来回在狭隘的肉襞中抚弄，被压在身下的jin艰难的上下蠕动，魅惑的腰肢狂情般的扭动起来，嘴中时不时喃喃说道，“快点……快点……占……有……”<br/>“什么？jin，我听不见。”山下伏下身去凑近jin的脸颊，可是手指的抽送却加快了速度，忍受不了这等刺激的jin大声地叫了起来，每一次叫喊都带着堕落于欢乐深渊似的饥渴感，即便是那样的痛，他忍不住想要多索取一点，再多索取一点。<br/>“jin……”山下一边安抚着jin那易激动的情绪，一边把沾有蜜液的手指顶着jin的侧脸，诱惑着jin吞噬他的指尖，含着那粘稠的手指不愿松口。于是山下更加紧了抽送，尽管尚未到最激烈的场面，从远处看去，两人交合的场面就已十分狂乱了，加之在情欲的催使下，jin更是放浪不已，低吟不断，而充满着欢愉的浅吟加重了山下侵占的肆虐本能，他将身子埋在双丘之中，温柔的分开jin的双腿，jin顺从着山下并无技巧性的手势。这个时候的jin才稍稍恢复了平静，抽噎似的吸着鼻子，仿佛哭泣还未停止，但他也很努力的在抑制着。<br/>轻轻的吻过那等待许久的花蕾，初次受人疼爱就露出了好看的颜色，极为撩人。他无法忍耐的去抚弄——正是jin想要他做的，用更多更多的爱来填满他这具空无一物的身体，把寂寞全部驱赶走开。再次吻那地方，jin瞬间跃起了身体，那个最敏感的部位一定变得更烫更灼热更诱人了，他却只能害羞的扭动身体紧抓着颇有硬度的地毯，与山下十指相扣的手在山下的手腕上留下了清晰的指痕。<br/>“jin……”山下压住了jin，不让他脱离自己的控制之下，“放松，别绷得那么紧。”言语的刺激与行为一同，带给jin难以抗拒的快感。在稍稍放送的那一刹，两人合为了一体。山下突刺入jin的内部，伴随着狭窄的通道中剧烈的摩擦，来回的抽送将两人送上了幸福的巅峰。Jin难以支撑自己的身体，但他用尽力气抬起纤细的腰肢，与山下的挺进兴奋律动，直到完全瘫痪才肯罢休。沉浸于jin甜美的呻吟，山下偷偷握住了身下人的前端，他拿捏不住力道又害怕真的会弄疼jin，不过是粗粗的套弄而已，jin也无力还击，滴下那透明的爱液时，仿佛是身体的某部分蒸发似的，得到释放的jin重重的瘫在一边，汗水和泪水交织在一起，山下专注的将它们舔舐占为己有。情事到了最后，山下抱住jin，让他面对自己。果然用接吻是爱一个人最好的表达方式，无论是多么浓烈或者淡淡的吻，倘若是心灵相通的恋人们必定能回应对方。<br/>“pchan……pchan……你…爱我吗”jin昏迷似的眯着眼睛，糯糯的吐着字句。<br/>“爱你，怎么会不爱你。否则也不会这样对你了。”山下拾起一件松垮的白衬衫盖在jin暴露的洁白肌肤上，他搂起jin的腰靠近自己，因为他知道那里是jin最无力的地方，也因为他的爱而变得更加成熟。<br/>“很累吧，在我怀里睡吧。”<br/>“告诉我……永远不会离开我。”<br/>“嗯，”山下吻了吻jin耳鬓边湿透的发丝，“我发誓，永远都不离开你。”</p><p>蜷缩在山下的怀里，jin觉得睡得异常安稳，山下所残留在身体中的爱让他期盼这般的梦永远都不要停，哪怕每一夜都要他接受这样的狂风暴雨。</p><p>这一夜忘记所有痛苦，已绝望之名的爱起誓——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 「吟游诗人」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当阳光袭上额头时，山下拥着两人同时睁开眼睛。<br/>
“早安，jin”<br/>
“早…安，pchan。”和第一次的怯生相比，这次的问好真的多了许多东西。Jin的面孔有些苍白，但是依然散发着特殊的慵懒感，夜后的痕迹表露无疑。他害羞的转过头去，蓝色双瞳直视着窗外蔚蓝的天空，想起昨夜的事不禁想要流泪，微微挪动身子却感到下肢疲软到无力，他伸手要支持，可连手臂上都布满着吻痕让他心生羞愧。山下不知jin的意味，揽过才没移动多远的jin，以手护住了jin毫无遮盖的身体，“没关系，就这样好了，让我抱抱你。”<br/>
愈来愈窒息的拥抱使卧室里的气氛开始不自然，到处是情色的味道，jin隐约意识到相同的事情就要发生，想挣脱可不知所措，正当他害怕时山下一起身抱起了他。<br/>
“pchan……”<br/>
“我带你去洗澡。”<br/>
宽敞的豪华浴室，jin第一次被山下救起来到这里时没有太多印象，只是卧在浴缸里的触觉像极了在深海中的倦眠，分外安心才没有抵抗。小心的试了水温，山下把jin抱进浴缸，碰到地面的那一刻，被施以巫术的双脚剧痛无比，如同被千万个把尖刀所剜，原以为早已麻木的jin轻轻的呻吟着，不知情的山下又连忙抱起他，“太烫了？”<br/>
“不，我……没有关系。”jin想起了巫师的警告，为了pchan，他必须忍耐。<br/>
坐在浴缸里，香香的沐浴剂散发着，密密麻麻的泡泡如小小的浪花绽放开，只可惜消失得太快。Jin有些怜惜的看着它们，一想到自己的生命或许比这更短暂——哪怕人鱼能活上几百年，与喜欢的人相处的时间相比，才会痛惜为何无法拥有这更长的时间去厮守。<br/>
山下耐心的替jin搓背，那背部本是光洁的，现在却刻满了昨夜刻意侵犯的痕迹，也代表了山下占有了jin，如今他亲眼看到这些，内心的感触复杂了些。<br/>
“jin，我第一次照顾别人，如果把你弄疼了，请告诉我。”<br/>
“……”jin微微点了点头，在蒸汽的熏染下头脑变得不清晰，昏昏欲睡的感觉袭上了心。山下的吐息与柔语近在耳畔，仿佛就会亲吻似的，jin闭上眼睛等待这一切发生。<br/>
果然，在温度的催促下，山下抬起jin的下颚，专注着，不遗余力的吻了上去。Jin似乎也很渴求，纤长的手捧起了山下的脸颊。刚刚松开紧闭的唇齿，山下的舌头立即探入，汲取着彼此。长吻持续了好一会，他们默契的抬起头，不知是否由于水汽的晕染，jin原本就忧郁的眼瞳中蒙上了一层迷离的潮湿感，山下忍不住凑上去亲吻，jin别过头，软软的说道，“都弄得乱七八糟了。。。”<br/>
“咦？”起先山下没懂jin的意思，注意到晨衣全湿透后，不禁对jin的细心而更爱他了。<br/>
“都说没关系了，来jin……”<br/>
“pchan……嗯……啊…啊……”<br/>
jin也是多么想和山下就这么长吻下去啊，可山下才稍稍用力，他的内心就绝望一步，生怕这单薄的身子迟早承受不住山下那份浓烈的爱。<br/>
“你怎么了，jin，都说好不哭了，是不是太用力了？疼不疼？”<br/>
jin没有回答，只是呜咽着，山下继续帮他洗，忽然jin站起身环住了山下，湿润的眼睛仿佛传达着某种意图，山下又怎么能再去克制自己？快手除去了衣物，也跳进了浴池，jin让他变得疯狂，变得失去理智。轻轻啄了jin的双唇，真正的攻击才刚要开始。<br/>
……只是毫无目的的吻着他的锁骨，那敏感的体质就使jin痉挛似的瑟缩颤抖，要不是山下支持着他，说不定早已瘫坐在水中。山下的攻势转而下移，但他却记住了锁骨与颈是最能刺激jin欲望的地带。<br/>
“啊……”虽是痛苦，更是因爱而产生如此甘美的陶醉声，山下啃噬着小小的突起，腾出的手爱抚起那娇美的红晕来，“jin…你真的太美了。”<br/>
“啊，pchan……”jin是多么希望山下不断说着那些灌溉满甜言蜜语的话啊，然而又恐怕自己承受不起。他闭上眼睛，做好了迎接更盛大攻击的思想准备。<br/>
“jin，睁开眼睛，看着我。”山下温柔而不是命令口吻的说道，“你总是让我焦急，我要怎么惩罚你才好？”<br/>
“pchan……”jin几乎是睁不开眼的，只见山下坏笑着又俯下身攻取占有他的双唇，突然探入的舌头，预示着狂风暴雨即将来袭。Jin不再害怕突入，他尝试着回应山下，以前他从不知道自己是那么贪求的人，几乎是缠绵着不愿放手。爱欲的吻使两人更堕向欢乐的深渊。<br/>
但或许jin并不知道，与浴缸相平行的墙面上挂着一面巨大的镜子，映射着浴池中发生的一切，外部看来，就好像jin一个人在搔首弄姿，山下的模样，完全不见，这在吸血鬼中已是流传千年的惯例。<br/>
小小的惩罚后，山下真正想要占有。头埋下水，先轻抚着jin的小腹，看得出山下努力让jin放松下来，才只是这般爱抚的jin控制不住喊了出来，“舒服……”两手挣扎着山下的背。时而放下。<br/>
“还不够。”暂时浮出水面呼吸的山下几乎毫无倦怠，马上又埋进了水中，咬住了jin的两腿之间。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊……”jin几乎是尖叫，这瞬间的快感无可比拟，坠入了天堂抑或地狱，极乐般的快感贯穿了身体，仿佛要撕裂他的灵魂。<br/>
“吸吧……”<br/>
山下不急着，指尖认真描摹着它的形状，转而握紧，熟练得抚弄让jin的愉悦即刻接近了顶峰，交叠的身子一起一伏，放荡而纵横这无尽的柔情。<br/>
“jin，要不要试试，轮到你了……”山下抱着jin的肩膀往水下按，让jin接近自己的那个部位，唯一令他奇怪的是，jin很擅长在水中控制呼吸，长时间都没有浮出水面，也许水是他的第二居所。<br/>
差一点就要含住了，jin却不动了。<br/>
“怎么了？”他抬起头，连续哭泣而红肿的眼睛倾诉着。<br/>
“不要紧的，jin，就像刚才我对你做的那样，很舒服吧，让我也好好舒服一次，好吗？”<br/>
听着山下的话，jin似懂非懂的点了点头，潜下水，模仿着山下的动作，先含住了那个早已勃起的部位，渴求的索取着，甜美的爱液与浴水交融在一块，jin把它们统统吞下，可是一次又怎么足够？不够，还要，再来。无止尽的轮回，jin重复着不厌倦。把持不住的山下紧抓着jin那头浓密的发丝，起初欢愉的低吟渐渐成了满足的口吻，jin的抚弄虽谈不上任何技巧，但真挚的感情不会说谎——他们都清楚地感觉到了彼此的爱。<br/>
“你太棒了…jin……啊……”<br/>
Jin终于探出了水面，山下温柔的把他抱在怀里让他听自己灼热跳动的心跳。<br/>
“我爱你。”这一刻他不是什么吸血鬼，他就是山下。说完，山下缓缓转过jin的身体，让他趴在浴缸边有所支撑，jin软绵绵的身体在手中好像随时会融化，会破碎。<br/>
“我要到你的里面去。”<br/>
昨夜被突刺的回忆依稀残存，jin有些紧张的颤抖起来，流动的水却适当的减轻了痛楚，当山下的手滑进大腿内侧，竟然主动张开了腿。山下举起了jin的两腿，尽量减轻他的负担。仔细翻弄这后庭被小心呵护的花蕊，现在正是它应当美丽盛开的时刻了，山下搂住了jin的腰肢，算是告诉他即将要发生什么。接着他进入了jin的体内，来回的抽送使得两人愈加接近幸福的顶峰。趴着的jin大口大口喘着呼吸，两手紧抓着池壁，已无法顾及其他。<br/>
“pchan……pchan……啊啊啊……再用力点……再用力…<br/>
让我去吧……”<br/>
“我要在你的里面做。”被欲望所冲昏的山下，鬼魅般的在jin的耳畔说着，便加快了抽送，一次又一次冲撞着窄小而细嫩的后蕾，直到确认两人合为一体，永不分开。</p><p>“啊……”把jin搂在怀里时，山下才觉得jin真的是瘦的可怜，细小的身体到底是怎么支持住的。望着他清澈的眼瞳，山下打消了再度侵犯jin的恶作剧想法，只想搂住他好好疼爱。<br/>
“好像又把你弄疼了？”<br/>
jin躺在山下的胸口，安稳的宛如睡着一般，听见山下的话，立即起身摇头。<br/>
“是吗？真的不疼吗？别勉强自己。”<br/>
jin又摇了摇头。<br/>
“现在开始要认真洗澡噢，一会去海边散步吧。”<br/>
“嗯”jin乖乖的转过身，任由山下清洗着自己，满满的爱充实在他那原本空虚的身体中。</p><p>法术的应验发生在jin行走的刹那，不过是三五步，他的额上已全是汗水，可他还是想忍住着难熬的疼痛，因为一旦被山下获知，他们将同时失去双足，jin没有关系，但他甚至作好最坏的打算——回到落寞的大海，继续那一个人寂寞的生活，孤独的面对死亡，只是现在，他还没有勇气下定决心离开山下的身边。<br/>
“jin，你的脸色？”<br/>
“我们走吧，pchan”尚未说完，jin下肢一软，倒在了地上。<br/>
“jin！”山下担心的搀扶起他，jin的脚开始流血了，和过去的山下一模一样。<br/>
“怎么会……”山下叫来了梅莎拿了药箱，快手包扎了伤口，jin有些歉意的看着他做这些。<br/>
“要不要休息一会，海滩什么时候都能去的。”<br/>
“不，我真的很好，pchan……”好像又麻烦你了，jin的口型如此说道，哀愁笼罩着他，可他努力做出高兴的样子，咬牙支撑起身体后，哪怕是千万尖刀的割剜他也不会倒下——山下就在身边，没有什么值得害怕。<br/>
仿佛是刚刚学会走路的孩子一般，山下一步步扶着jin，从楼梯走向玄关就花了不少时间，但两人都不在意，可能光是执起彼此的手便是最简单的幸福了，世界上没有比这更值得珍惜了。<br/>
近海的别墅四周种着绿荫，渐变成洒满阳光的沙滩。松松软软的沙粒，包裹着滚烫的温度，让人不禁想要裸足奔跑在这片金色的沙滩上，自由自在的迎着海风的方向，无拘无束。然而包着层层纱布的jin显然是无法做到的，他摇了摇身边的人，山下也给了他一个歉意的微笑，指指脚上厚厚的袜子——他讨厌裸足呢。<br/>
两人的步子一起开始，一起结束，不知走了多久，山下亲了亲jin的鬓角，爱怜的看着他。<br/>
“累了？”<br/>
jin略显倦怠的摇摇头，他想要走得更远，哪怕折断双腿也要陪着他的pchan一起走过。<br/>
“逞强。”山下拧拧他的鼻尖，“别说了我背你走。”说罢就让jin伏在自己的后背，两手托起他的腿。以前山下在电影里也背过演员，只是出于工作需要，从不像这次那么专一，jin的身体好像游鱼般轻盈，给人骨架很轻的感觉，山下脑中不住想要怎么让他胖一点。<br/>
jin靠着山下的肩头，两人的脸颊贴得很近，彼此淡淡的呼吸互相交汇，融合在一起。Jin依恋着这份感觉，如果可以的话，他希望前方不会有终止。<br/>
“pchan……”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“我喜欢你。”jin压低了字末音节，山下才没听清。<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
以为是山下故意的恶作剧，jin环住了山下的脖子，在他的耳边低吟，“我爱你，pchan”<br/>
“我也爱你。”毫不介意再多的甜言蜜语，因为用尽这个世界上所有的语言都不够描绘，他们缠绵着，重复着那些爱语，不厌烦。</p><p>“呐，pchan，如果……我是说如果，有一天我们会死亡，你想怎么离开？”<br/>
“诶？”将近在时空的隧道中穿梭了六百年的山下不曾思考过，他害怕提及这个问题，但jin认真伏在耳边的问题让他不忍拒绝回答，“jin呢？我会和jin在一起。”<br/>
“我？要变成大海的泡沫。”jin天真的说道，望着潮起潮落的海无限温柔。<br/>
“我也变成泡沫好了，”山下说，他不会理解jin那哀伤的心情，“这样我们又能相遇了。”<br/>
“可是，你知道吗？pchan，一个人只能化为一次泡沫，要是我们无法相遇呢？”<br/>
“傻瓜，”山下转头吻jin的耳垂，“谁要阻拦我们相遇？下一世，再下一世，永永远远，我们都要在一起，永不分开。”<br/>
山下的话成了安慰，于是jin真的以为再也不用面对生离死别。<br/>
走累了就随时倒在细沙上，山下搂住jin，不失时机夺过jin的双唇，缓缓地改变着体位，趴在jin的身体上，格外专情。<br/>
“听，什么声音。”山下起来，四处环望，最终把视线锁定在一处小灌木丛。他从里面抱出一只可爱的幼犬，淡棕色的短毛，大而空荡荡的眼睛，乍一看之下简直是两人的翻版。<br/>
“是一只小狗呢。”<br/>
“嗯，它正在注视我们呢。”虽说有几分认生，可小狗在山下的怀里乖乖的，连jin也忍不住凑身玩弄它。挠着它的时候，幼犬打了个喷嚏。两人见这场景，几乎都笑了出来。<br/>
“pchan，为它取个名字吧。”<br/>
似乎是明白jin话里的意图，山下不假思索的说道，“pin。”<br/>
“pin？”<br/>
“是啊，是我们两人名字的合体呀。”<br/>
“p……in？”jin想了一会，不禁喜悦浮上了脸，久久苍白的脸色也在夕阳下染上了点暧昧的粉色。<br/>
“很好听的名字，你说对吗？pin？”<br/>
Pin还是只一两岁的小犬，只会发出嗷嗷的吠叫，光这点就足够招人喜欢了。两人忘记了继续的缠绵，都全心全意扑在这只小犬上，回去时非常小心的抱着它，一边描绘着和pin在一起的生活。<br/>
只可惜一回去，翼便等在那里了。山下忽然记得当晚要赶飞机，不立刻动身就要耽误拍摄计划了，虽说以他的身份与知名度，迟来几乎构不成任何抱怨，而山下不想用借口胡乱搪塞，过去从不违诺的他这次只是不愿马上与jin分开，哪怕是一秒也有了挽留的理由。<br/>
翼呆在旁边，照例是轻视般瞥了jin一眼，避开他奇怪的眼神，暗示山下立即动身。<br/>
“我知道了，jin，我有话对你说。”山下拉过jin的手走进一间房间关上门。花了不少时间才整理好心情，下定决心对jin解释“我很快就会回来的，只半个月……jin，别露出你那寂寞的表情。”<br/>
“因为……pchan你会不在我身边呀。”jin委屈的说，“希腊是多么遥远的地方？”<br/>
“并不算太远，jin……”山下轻拂着jin的脸颊，想起什么似的说道，“我们还有pin不是吗？有它在你也不会孤单。”<br/>
“pin……”jin喃喃念着，忧愁的面容让山下快心碎了。<br/>
“我必须走了。Jin。”<br/>
“pchan。”<br/>
松开紧握的手，只留下瞬间的温存，山下和翼离开了。<br/>
房间安静的能听到窗外的声响，汽车引擎的启动声分外扰人，jin不发一言抱着pin，哀伤与不舍得思念填满了每一次呼吸。于是立刻在空气中弥散开，他抱着pin，欲哭无泪。或许眼泪早就在初夜全部流干流尽了。</p><p>那是山下回英国的前一天，别墅来了一位不速之客。<br/>
只是听到拉门的锁链声轻轻打开以及渐近的脚步声，jin闻到了一点声响就冲了出去，以为是山下提前回来，开心地呼喊着山下的名字，“pchan，pchan。”<br/>
“嗯，你？”泷泽的嘴角弯起了上扬的美好弧度，长长的外套几乎遮去了他的身体，与山下相仿的面容不得不让人误以为是山下回来了。可是泷泽眉宇间的摄神与霸道没有骗过jin，才要出来迎接，他怔的一下止在楼梯边，惊恐的看着泷泽，“你……不是山下？”<br/>
“是啊，我是他的监护人泷泽。”泷很大方的介绍自己，“我认识你，jin，山下为了你已经几次没来集会了。”<br/>
“集会？”jin本能的向后退，泷泽不依不饶的上前。<br/>
“我在你的眼里看到哀伤。”泷泽淡淡的说道，这让jin完全丧失了防备，山下对他说过同样的话，从父子般的两人口中听到同样的话，仿佛时间倒流，他的手依然在颤抖，警觉没有消失。<br/>
“好了，jin到我这边来。”泷泽似把握了jin的心思，一步步向他靠近。<br/>
“不……不要。”jin立刻背过身爬上了楼梯，一个没站稳就摔了下来，他死命的抓住扶梯，好歹回到了二楼，正当他挣扎着想要进入卧室，丝毫未注意泷泽早已在身后伺机。不等他吱声就抓起jin轻而易举的打了个横抱，粗鲁的把jin扔进了卧室的大床上。<br/>
“你要干什么？”jin全身疲软，只要现在泷泽触碰他的一寸皮肤也会敏感的反应。<br/>
“昭然若揭了，不是么。”说罢，泷泽伸手抬起了jin的下颚，挑逗似的吐息在耳边吟起。光是隔着衣料的抚弄就让jin觉得闷热难耐，偏偏泷泽不会让他就此释放，反复的玩弄却没有下一步进展。“为什么不叫出声来呢，jin？不难受吗？那就快点开口求我吧。”被喻为‘魔物’的泷泽静静的观察着jin的反应，但没有效果。<br/>
“山下不都教会你了吗？为什么不好好的做呢？”<br/>
“啊……”难忍痛楚的jin才轻轻呻吟了下，他不知道接下去还会遇到什么。泷的手法虽比山下熟练却及不上半点温柔，更多的是几分暴虐与残忍。<br/>
“很好，终于出声了，不然我还以为你是哑巴呢。”泷泽很乐意进行下一步进攻，他靠近jin的颈间，利牙已张开，对血的渴求让他不自觉地抚了上去，就要对准血管吮吸时，重物敲打在他的后脑勺。<br/>
“可恶。”泷泽只得起身看自己的伤口，他看到jin抓着十字架不肯放——是放在桌上的物件，当时jin也不过是万念俱灰想最后一试罢了。<br/>
吸血鬼害怕十字架，这不是传说。此时的泷动弹不得，震慑于那十字架的力量。他愤愤地离开jin的身边，匆匆整理了衣服，jin躺在一边抱着十字架，惊魂未定般颤抖着，默默啜泣。<br/>
“明明是吸血鬼，居然还是个忠实的基督教徒，这几百年他都没有觉悟么。”泷泽离开时，冷冷的留下这句话。<br/>
Jin呜咽着，虽然明白山下快回来了，必须调整好心情。泪痕什么的也统统要抹去，他注视着泷泽离开，又重新锁好门——或许梅莎在就不会发生这样的事了，现在的她正前往伯明翰照顾生病的哥哥，才不得已离开。</p><p>把身体洗了好几次依旧觉得洗不去泷泽的痕迹，jin换了一次热水继续倒入沐浴剂。不知是水的温度实在太高了，还是jin的精神支撑不下去了。他翻倒在滚烫的水中，要不是被pin的吠叫唤醒，他不知道会发生什么样恐怖的事。<br/>
“谢谢你，pin”知道清洗身体几遍都是徒劳无用的，jin换上了衣服，抱起pin，坐在窗边，绝望的听着深夜狂啸的海。<br/>
“我想念深海，因为那是我成长的地方。自从化为人形，我就知道回不到那里去了，没有地方可以容纳我了……只有pchan，只有pchan……”jin边诉说着略为用力，pin试图逃开，忽然jin垂下头抵着pin的头，“如果……为了pchan，我真的什么都可以做……”<br/>
Jin梦呓般说着，悲伤的进入梦乡。</p><p>“jin？”<br/>
“嗯……”jin睁开眼睛，是最最熟悉的pchan的微笑，山下一下飞机来不及多逗留在机场一刻的时间，要小翼开车送他回来，回屋子时他只觉得些许微妙的变化但他说不出来，叩开jin的房间时他终于知道是少了jin的迎接。<br/>
“睡得真沉啊。”当纤细的手指抚过脸颊轮廓时，昨日的不愉快回忆使jin又颤抖了。<br/>
“你怎么了？jin。”半个月没碰jin了，回来的时候山下就想着怎么让jin高兴才好。<br/>
“别碰我！”jin厌恶似的蜷缩在床的尽头，瑟缩不断的身体让山下直觉肯定发生了什么。“别碰我…我很脏的。”他反复嗫嚅着。<br/>
“jin！”山下不管jin是否挣脱，扳开他的身体，径直从身后抱住了jin，“我答应你，不会抱你的。”<br/>
“pchan……”jin忍不住他的防线，乖顺的依偎在山下的怀中。<br/>
“嘘…什么都别说了。我抱着你睡觉吧。”山下和jin一起躺下，那对一个人来说太宽大的床对于两个人来说着实显得小了。<br/>
半夜醒时，山下发现jin一直醒着，“jin？”<br/>
“pchan，你想吸我的血吗？”jin冷冷的问道。<br/>
“吸你的血，怎么会？”<br/>
“可是那个人……”<br/>
瞬间山下突然明白了什么，泷泽再次闯进了他的生活，他不要小翼，只以夺取山下身边的人为乐。<br/>
“jin，我……那天看到你时真的好想吸你的血，可是我不能，吸血鬼是很寂寞的。当泷泽把我变成吸血鬼的那一刻起，我必须眼睁睁的看着我的家人一个个从这个世界上离开我，但是我依然是这副样子。为了不让人怀疑，我只能听泷泽的话，来到英国。或许很多年之后，我又要和他去哪里了，那个时候你也应该不在我的身边了。”<br/>
“pchan，别哭……”<br/>
“那一年，我辞掉英国剧团歌剧演出的那一年，泷泽杀死我的最重要的人。……”<br/>
“pchan爱他？”<br/>
“嗯，很爱。”山下克制住自己不去想关于那件事，“但是，jin，现在我只爱你。”<br/>
“即使是这样的我，也……”<br/>
“泷泽他对你做了什么？”山下忍住怒火问。<br/>
“他……”这时jin慢慢转过身，啜泣着蜷在山下的怀里，山下贴心的抚着他的背，“jin，对不起，没有保护你。”<br/>
“我再也不会离开你了。”<br/>
两人相依偎着，得到了彼此的救赎。在漫长的时间流逝中仿佛得到了一份平静之爱，抵着jin的额头，山下爱怜的吻着他，“jin，你知道吗。我在希腊的时候许了个愿望。”<br/>
“愿望？”<br/>
“嗯，那里的人说倘若诚心就会实现。”<br/>
“pchan还不够诚心吗？”<br/>
“不，这可不是一天两天就能做到的事。……但是我爱你，只要这一点就足够了。”<br/>
jin像渴求温暖般，闭上眼睛在山下的胸怀中。便可以忘记之前遇到的一切不公，山下告诉他，他并不是污浊的。从山下的身上，始终传来好闻的味道，他努力嗅着，想要确定两人的存在。</p><p>那晨钟的敲响也再也听不见了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 「一天四海」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从那天的突袭后，泷泽没有再来。山下也不准备去斥责他，这几百年来的恩怨已让山下绝望太多。然而他依旧明白泷泽对他的感情，迫不得已才变成了父子的关系，如果，不是发生了这些事。<br/>
回英国后工作的第二天，来接山下的翼看他的眼神包含着许多东西。<br/>
“听说jin把泷泽弄伤了？”<br/>
“不可能，泷泽的力量你应该了解。”<br/>
“可是他举起了十字架！你的身边怎么会有那种东西，你也是吸血鬼不是吗？你这样做是想要求死吗，但是你以为你真的能这么容易死去吗？”<br/>
“我没那个意思，很久以前我就是基督教徒了。”山下淡淡的说到，换穿上另一件戏服，顶着烈阳穿三件式西装可真是闷热难耐，可山下一想到拍完戏就能回家看到jin和pin，这些就算不上什么。<br/>
化妆室中的气氛继续僵持，山下直白的告诉翼要是因为jin他不愿再见到自己的话，他可以马上退出这个圈子然后带着jin离开。<br/>
“做梦！”翼气得无话可说，“泷泽对你已经几百年了，居然比不上一个你在海边捡到的人，我……我必须代替泷泽慢慢折磨你！”<br/>
“是要逼我出国吗？”山下料及了翼的反应，“我不会再接当天无法往返的工作了，我有权力选择我的工作。”<br/>
“你……”翼不知该说什么，面前的山下仿佛蜕变成另一个人，以前的少年是蛹的话，现在的他便是破蛹之后，没有人可以阻拦他的自由。<br/>
但是翼的话多少影响了山下，在拍摄一个高空镜头时，山下没注意踩空了道具。尽管有几层海面垫的保护还是重重的摔了下来，立即被送入了医院后，便进入了抢救状态。<br/>
这时抱着pin在家等待的jin一无所知，他只是突然觉得心口像电击般刺痛。直到梅莎匆忙跑去接到小翼的电话时，传来的消息让他崩溃。翼不知道把jin送到医院会不会对山下有帮助。刚停下车，jin先冲了出去，根本无须护士带路，他仿佛早已与山下互通心灵，知道他在哪里。<br/>
打开门，特护病房里山下安静的躺在那里，他全身插满了管子，这一跤摔得很不幸，大脑被严重撞击，导致身体上的几个器官无法正常运作，短时间是无法治愈了，但仍有苏醒的可能，医生说再偏离一些就会变成植物人了。<br/>
jin几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，他跌跌撞撞走到山下身边。<br/>
“pchan？”<br/>
“pchan，是我。”<br/>
第二次呼唤，他牵起了山下正在打点滴的手，冰冷无比，他小心地把双手护在自己的手心中，轻轻地吻着好给他一些温暖。<br/>
“pchan，求求你睁开眼睛，是jin啊。”<br/>
可是山下没有任何反应，除了呼吸机一帧一帧跳动尚还证明山下的存在，jin无法相信，呆呆的守在山下的身边，直到泷泽和小翼来，他才恍恍惚惚的退出病房。<br/>
离开了医院，jin一个人回走。好几次都失神到要撞上来往的车辆，非常危险。那些人都不明白为什么这个拥有好看的蓝色的透明眼瞳的男子是这样的失魂落魄让他濒临死亡。<br/>
似乎是不知不觉的来到海边，柔软的沙粒也仿佛能变成坚韧的利器去伤害。Jin坐在山下曾和他缠绵的地方，愣愣的望着蔚蓝的海域，深而广的大海几乎能容纳一切，但jin知道那里容不下自己。他在心中默念祷词，希望海神能守护pchan尽快苏醒——他只是希望他好好活着而已。<br/>
“求神是没有用的哦，jin”巫师又出现了，jin知道他一定有办法。<br/>
“告所我巫师，我要怎么做？”jin虔诚的跪下说道。<br/>
“你真的愿意，jin？”<br/>
“什么都愿意。”<br/>
“别急着给我答案，”巫师都舍不得说出那个可怕的条件，“这次的代价是你的眼睛还有我要把你的脚筋彻底抽出来，这些东西所凝聚的力量能使山下恢复得和过去一样，不，或许比过去更加出色。你愿意吗？为了他，失去双眼和双脚，变成一个无法独立生活的人，还有，彻底抽出脚筋后你再也不能变成人鱼了，你死后也得不到永恒的灵魂了，只能化为海上的一星泡沫，这些你都能接受吗？”<br/>
“我愿意。”jin坚定的看着巫师。<br/>
“不后悔？”<br/>
“永不后悔。”<br/>
“你知道吗？你的祖父很想念你啊，不去见见他么，趁自己还能变成人鱼。”<br/>
这时jin有过小小的动摇，不能见到祖父了，可是他一想到pchan便打定主意要付出自己的所有，哪怕是生命也不惜。<br/>
他和巫师跳入了大海，苍海的每一个角落对他而言是熟悉的是陌生的。这个时候的人鱼们都在睡眠，jin在一片大珊瑚礁看到了他的祖父，憔悴了许多许多，他游了过去，轻轻吻了他的额头，又回到过去住的地方，对着海神的肖像看了一会，义无反顾地潜上了海滩。</p><p>巫师先把jin绑了起来，铁制的锁链足够坚固使jin的双手束缚的死死的不能动弹。“这可以减轻你的痛苦，挖出你的眼睛和脚筋时，你必须承受如死一般的疼痛。”<br/>
jin没有说话，任由巫师摆布。弄好锁链后，巫师快速抬起jin的头，在那一瞬之间抠出了jin的双眼，血溅了他一身，脚上也同样快手。这样都是为了让jin少受一点痛。可jin居然没有大叫一声，手上的链子却被勒的满是血迹。<br/>
“辛苦你了。”巫师解开锁链，让jin躺下，“有了你的这两样东西，山下很快会康复的，我答应你。”巫师自信的向jin承诺。<br/>
“可是你真的能和他在一起吗？他能像你这样不顾一切的和你在一起吗？”<br/>
“我们是相爱的。”精疲力竭的jin喃喃的说道，“他救了我，这是我该还给他的。”<br/>
“傻孩子。”巫师消失在黑夜中。</p><p>醒来时无法睁开眼睛，却能知觉微弱的光线，到底是睡了多久，jin闻到了熟悉的味道，他笑着说，“是你，pchan。”<br/>
“jin，你……为什么……你怎么会变成这个样子？jin，告诉我。”山下快难过的心碎了，他握住jin的手一刻不放，从昨天一直守护到现在，奇迹般的出院后他没有找到jin，连别墅里也没有jin的影子，终于他在沙滩发现了jin，满身血迹把他吓坏了。<br/>
“对不起，pchan，我看不见你了，你在哭？”<br/>
“……”山下抱起jin往怀里揽，“你怎么了……”<br/>
“pchan，再占有我一次吧，让我记得你的一切。”jin用微弱的声音靠近山下耳边低语，然后他的脸上浮出了微笑。<br/>
山下把jin轻轻地放在床上，不舍得弄疼他。<br/>
“快点占有我。”jin反复低吟着，便自己先主动的脱去衣物，原本山下想让jin好好休息，他看着jin是那么急切，也忍不住克制自己了，迅速脱下了jin的衬衫和裤子，虽然身上的血印依然清晰但不得不承认jin比以前更美了。<br/>
山下温柔的拨开jin额前的头发，在额上，眼睛上，鼻尖上，双唇上刻下吻，潮湿而温热的吻让jin得到了久违的快感，他需要山下快一点索求自己。<br/>
“pchan，快……”<br/>
“别急，我喜欢吻你。”山下小心的把jin身体上的每一处都落下永恒的吻。他吻得仔细而专情，jin的呻吟也愈加甜美。<br/>
吻到那两处突起的地方，山下小心的啃咬了下，含住它好一会，如同刺激到身体最敏感的部位，jin挣扎似扭动着身体，他希望山下再多用力的虐待自己。<br/>
“不够……”jin喃喃说着。<br/>
“jin想要什么…我给你。”山下来结束亲吻，触碰到下腹时jin的反应更大了，强烈的扭动起腰肢。<br/>
“jin……那么早你就……”山下贪婪的含住jin的那个部位，用力吮吸着因兴奋与快感而不断分泌的蜜液。他把它涂抹在指间让jin咬住自己的手指，满足与渴望同时占有了身体。<br/>
“嗯……啊……”因为山下的爱抚而更敏感的jin迷恋着山下的侵犯，开始更狂烈的摇动身躯，诱惑着，使两人一同前往。<br/>
“jin，你好美……”说着山下又抬起身子，便听到jin发出娇美的吐息。<br/>
“啊……还要……再……”<br/>
“再多一点？jin真的很贪心呢。”<br/>
山下慢慢转过jin的身体，现在两人侧身相向，jin很容易就藏在山下的怀中。这次甚至少了前戏，山下直接分开jin身后细嫩而挺翘的双丘，先用手在其中玩弄了一番，即使这样，jin还是不住地喊着“不要啊……pchan，让我……”另一方面却不断渴求山下加重侵犯的力道，当山下加入第二根手指时，他像逃脱似的紧紧抓住被单，幸福却也痛苦着。<br/>
“不要啊……pchan，会死…… ……”<br/>
“啊……快受不了了……”<br/>
“pchan……要去了…… ……”jin迷乱的说道。<br/>
“不行，现在不行哦。”山下握住jin的前端，“还没有进入你的里面呢。”<br/>
“快点啊…已经……啊……pchan我要你，快……”这时希望立即得到解放的jin只得央求山下，还从未有过的拼命张开双腿，但他腿上的力气本来就不多，山下强硬的掰开他的膝盖，打开到令人羞耻的程度，但jin非常乐意这么做，对着山下，他不会感到害怕。<br/>
“啊……”当勃起的分身进入到jin的秘密花园时，沉浸在幸福中的jin不可自抑的淫荡的晃动起腰肢，以方便山下来回抽送，一次又一次的抽插传递着无尽的爱，山下想告诉jin他有多么爱他，便用力撞击着jin那柔软的肉襞，原本淡淡的粉色渐渐由于激情的渲染变成了鲜艳魅惑的红色。<br/>
“pchan……嗯……啊……！”jin终于忍不住体内快感的膨胀，先射了出来，于是山下漂亮的手指沾着那情事后的痕迹。这完全激发了山下的欲望，jin只能属于他。<br/>
“过来。”山下抱起jin，让他坐在自己的身上，但是自己很快的抽身而出，在jin的下腹塞好枕头把腰部垫高，jin跪趴在床上，任由双丘被抬高再被抬高，曝露在空气中等待啃噬。<br/>
处于兴奋状态的jin依旧疲软的抓着被单，他看不见背后的山下，亦不知他的表情，他只想让他满足，以及记住他的身体。<br/>
微微翻弄着后庭，jin那甘美而蛊惑的低吟夹杂着汗水与时断时续的喘息。<br/>
“更多……更多……”<br/>
山下专心的抚弄着，便迫不及待的插入其中，来回的抽送真的让两人到了幸福的顶点。<br/>
“啊……”这是jin叫得最凄美的一次，再也顶不住这穿刺般的力道，他软下身，几近瘫痪的趴在湿透的被褥上。他完全虚脱了，终于不仅是身体连心也完整的被山下占有了。<br/>
除去了填塞物，山下从后反抱起jin，咬着他的耳垂，无比愉悦的说，“jin，你真的太棒了。……”<br/>
“我爱你。”<br/>
两人默契的接吻，山下抚弄着jin的胸口，让吻更燃烧着爱意。Jin摸索着山下的面容，他会记得。<br/>
“啊……嗯……”jin痛苦而喜悦的吟着便昏倒在山下的怀中。</p><p>面对jin的沉默，山下没有继续追问。只是为了他买了轮椅，家里的某些地方也改成了轮椅可行的坡道，偶尔pin也会是很好的导盲犬，jin想去什么地方时他便引导着jin。<br/>
然而事情也不是想象中那么一帆风顺。由于神速出院，违背了医学的常理，不少人怀疑是山下在借假新闻为新电影制造新闻，人们对他即是厌恶又是可怜，找山下合作的剧本少了许多。<br/>
翼为了这事已费尽心思，最后他告诉山下必须用结婚来掩过这一新闻，安排与山下步入礼堂的是十五世纪皇家的一支旁系家族，现在刚年过十八的小女儿——夏娜。名声，相貌抑或是背景，两人都是出人意料的相称。<br/>
山下又怎么可能答应，同意意味着新娘要和jin同处于一个屋檐下，这算什么呢？<br/>
“担心jin的话就送他去疗养院吧，我找到了一家开在巴斯温泉的偏僻疗养院，环境很是幽静，让你的jin在那里度过余生再好不过，你也可以常常去看看他。”<br/>
“这不可能！”山下怒吼，“我不要和jin分开。”<br/>
“这由不得你，消息已经传了出去，不和夏娜结婚，你的情况会更糟。”这是小翼的处事风格，把人逼到绝境别无选择。<br/>
没想到比这更糟的事情还有，大明星山下要结婚的传言四处散播，媒体记者大批涌向宁静的海边，围堵在山下别墅的周围，有人按了门铃。不知情的jin以为是山下回来了，高兴得去开门，没想到开门的刹那只觉得眼前闪光一片，却看不清到底发生了什么。<br/>
“jin！”受山下嘱咐过的梅莎立刻关上门。<br/>
“是谁？”jin疑惑的问道。<br/>
“不，是jin不认识的人。”梅莎只得随意找了借口。<br/>
前往山下别墅的报道就此公之于众，人们没想到山下竟还和一个坐轮椅的陌生男子同居，印在报纸上的jin看上去年轻而漂亮如果不是坐着轮椅，人们都希望看到他睁开眼睛。<br/>
……所有的报道都汇集在翼那儿，他没好气地对山下说，“你的打算？”<br/>
Jin是无辜的，山下明白，他只能选择和夏娜结婚了。</p><p>举行盛大婚礼的那天，山下把jin抱进了自己的房间，在别墅中即将开始的仪式与jin毫无关系。山下呆呆的和新娘交换戒指，如同出演电影般不真实。他和新娘慢慢走着，和宾客们饮酒交杯，山下试图表现的自然天衣无缝，他是演员但他真的做不到。Jin在他心中占据了太重要的位置，已经无法再去接受另一个人。<br/>
另外，泷泽没有参加这场婚礼。<br/>
山下错觉着退出宴会，灯火霓虹也渐渐从眼前消失了。<br/>
山下走进jin在的房间，浅浅睡着的jin听到了一点动静便醒来，分辨出是山下的脚步声后，开心的试图站起身。山下默默走过去，拥着jin，吻着jin的脸颊，就让jin觉得好幸福。<br/>
“jin，你幸福吗？”<br/>
“嗯”<br/>
“如果我们不能在一起了，要怎么办？”山下的泪一滴一滴落在jin的手背上，jin忽然就什么都明白了。<br/>
“jin，我不能和你在一起了，但并不代表我不爱你。”<br/>
jin一下子呆住了，山下愈加用力固住他，不愿放手印证了这个残酷的事实，jin清楚地知道了终有一天他会成为山下的负担，但他无处可去啊。<br/>
“jin……”<br/>
两人在无言中相拥了一夜，想竭力留存彼此的温度。<br/>
夜深了，山下也睡着了，jin却无法安然入睡。真的像巫师说的那样，他不能和pchan在一起，pchan没有办法不顾一切的和他在一起。<br/>
陷入绝望的jin坐到轮椅上，悄声翻动着是不是有信纸之类的东西，他不会写字，咬破了手指头，在雪白的纸上写上了几个字母‘∑’αγαπώ’，这是唯一山下教过他说的句子，那一天，负着疲劳从希腊赶回的山下在jin的手心里反复写着这几个字母，jin永远都忘不了。<br/>
还要做些什么呢，jin摸到了山下的额头，温柔的落下吻。可他真的难过得快死去了，然后jin低吟着一段流浪诗篇，这是他唯一能送给山下的东西了。<br/>
他控制着轮椅，安静的离开这栋他拥有太多回忆的别墅。<br/>
来到海边，他归属依旧在这片苍海，jin从轮椅中站起，他真的能站起来了，他睁开眼睛，淡蓝色的眼瞳其实从未消失，jin无比依恋的向别墅的方向看去，pchan正在眠觉中，却连再见都来不及说。</p><p>Jin一步一步走进了无尽的深海中，当深蓝的海水将他淹没时，他没有挣扎。他预见了未来，命运已安排好，当死亡是唯一，他不再哀伤。<br/>
下一秒，jin化为了那苍海的一星点泡沫，随风而逝。</p><p>“jin！”第二天醒来的山下疯狂的寻找着jin，桌上的血字给他不详的预感，直到梅莎说在海边找到了轮椅却没看到jin的影子，山下感觉到了，jin在那个地方。<br/>
他正要去追随他，什么名誉，金钱，这些在他的心里一文不值，早知如此他应该提前带jin逃走的。</p><p>冲出门时和泷泽撞了满怀。<br/>
“你想和他一起死吗？”<br/>
“你不能阻止我。”<br/>
还来不及说完，泷泽那浓烈的吻附了上来，山下无法动弹。<br/>
“我们也该起程了，不必留在英国了。”泷泽拿出一张机票，“午后的飞机，之前的时间是足够你休息整理了，你想要的离婚手续也办好了。”<br/>
山下拿着机票，忧郁的眼中闪过一丝光。</p><p>晴好的天空中贯穿过飞机的轰鸣声。</p><p>比预定的时间要早，泷泽带着山下去一家露天的咖啡馆，也建在海边，比在沙滩边更近，能看得更远。<br/>
山下的行李永远是那么少，皮质的手提箱，里面是几本书，十字架还有短外套，放在最里面的是jin唯一的手迹。<br/>
“看着大海能想念他吗？山下。”泷泽问道。<br/>
“不知道，但是这几百年来唯一值得我等待的某一个人，我想要和他永远在一起。”<br/>
“别忘了你是吸血鬼。”<br/>
“你错了，”山下平淡的说道，“那又有什么关系。”说罢便站起身向露台走去，连泷泽还没意识到发生什么，山下爬上了护栏，毅然决然的向苍茫的大海中跳去。</p><p>“我答应过jin，绝不会离开他。所以现在我和他坠入了同样的海域，我相信我们还能再相遇，不管在天堂还是地狱……”</p><p>我爱jin，我爱他，至死不渝。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 「苍海遗恋」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有一天，出海捕巡的人们，他们无意中打捞上了一堆尸骨。经过医学部门的认定，骸骨被粗粗的分成了两具，其中一具并不属于人类的骨架，更符合传说中的人鱼。</p><p>判定书中认为这两人是相拥在一起而壮烈的迎向死亡的，于是人们便开始相信很久很久以前在这茫茫的苍海中曾发生过一场这样惊心动魄而感人的凄美爱恋。</p><p>the end<br/>
2008-9-20</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>如果我们在苍海中相爱直至死亡。<br/>——致苍海之恋</p><p>这大概是写文最凶的一次，两个礼拜，18张稿纸，最后几章甚至在半天里就写完了。<br/>我不知道哪里有这样的力量推动着我，要我不断的写完这个故事。</p><p>寂寞的孩子都喜欢海，海域底的世界是我永远向往的世界。因为他们也是寂寞，渴求着爱，希冀得到爱，然后走向死亡。在虚幻世界中他们尚还有权利追求爱，那么身处这个世界的我又有什么资格去追逐幸福呢，心死了就真的什么都没了。</p><p>第一次加入了大量的亲热部分，应该是写文以来最浓烈的一次了。校文时也觉得这两只实在太有爱了，希望有一天我还会写关于他们的故事。<br/>Ending不算太悲，因为这是一部童话，两人也在一起了，喜欢pchan和jin两人为爱而跳下苍海的那份坚定。</p><p>‘生离是无法将我们分开的，除了死别。’<br/>一直喜欢仓仓的这句话，不过在这个故事里，死亡似乎也变得渺小起来。</p><p>谨以此文献给曾经年少的pa，我爱你们并不能失去你们之中的任何一个。</p><p>以上</p><p>by quark</p><p>向山蓝老师以及安徒生先生致敬。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>